SpongeBob and Patrick react to SpongeBob's Defbed (Feat. Felix the Cat)
Transcript * SpongeBob: "Hi, everybody! My name is SpongeBob." * Patrick: "And my name is Patrick! Welcome to the first reaction video." * SpongeBob: "Today, we are going to be reacting to my death bed animation clip, but thank Neptune I'm not really deceased, it's just a fanfic animation clip." * Patrick: "That is right, but first if you want to see another video, just vote in the comments and description to see what video that we are going to watch next." * SpongeBob: "Alright, are we all prepared to count down, Patrick?" * Patrick: "Absolutely, SpongeBob." * SpongeBob: "Alright, counting down in 3...2...1!" * SpongeBob and Patrick: "Here we go!" * (Felix dives right down in his scuba gear and stops right by the hospital entrance.) * SpongeBob: "Hi, Felix! What are you doing here?" * (He goes right inside and signs in to the receptionist fish to visit SpongeBob.) * Patrick: "SpongeBob, looks like he's inside the hospital." * (Transitions to a patient room with Felix opening the door to see SpongeBob, in a hospital bed, surrounded by his teammates: Gary, Patrick, Sandy, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, Mrs. Puff, Plankton and Rocko (from Rocko's Modern Life),) * SpongeBob: "Patrick?" * Patrick: "Yes, SpongeBob." * SpongeBob: "Is that me? My DVDs?" * (then Felix closes the door silently while some SpongeBob Squarepants DVDs are on the table side.) * Patrick: "SpongeBob, stay calm. It's just a fanfic animation clip. You are just acting and you are not really deceased." * (The sound of a heart monitor's heard just as Felix walks right over to the comatose SpongeBob.) * SpongeBob: "WHAT?!" * Patrick: "Poor, SpongeBob." * (Sandy puts on her martial arts karate gloves and does a martial arts karate shout.) * Patrick: "Sandy, what are you doing?! Do not karate chop, SpongeBob, you'll hurt him!" * (Sandy tears up slightly and Rocko gives her a tissue.) * SpongeBob: "Give her a tissue, Rocko." * (SpongeBob begins stirring a bit.) * Sandy (off screen): "SpongeBob?" * (Then SpongeBob slowly opens his eyes, seeing everybody cheerful and overjoyed that he's alright.) * Patrick: "Oh yeah! You are okay!" * (Then a tweet message is heard, Patrick goes to check his smart phone,) * SpongeBob: "What? Is it Twitter, Patrick? * (revealing that Nickelodeon announces a new SpongeBob season) * SpongeBob: "Look on the phone, a new season's coming!" * SpongeBob and Patrick: (Laughing) * (which causes SpongeBob to pass away instantly from the message with the sound of flatlining.) * SpongeBob: "Aw, Tatar Sauce!" * Sandy (offscreen): "SpongeBob!" * Patrick: "Oh my!" * Sandy: "No........no.......SpongeBooooooooooooob!" * SpongeBob: "Really?!" * Patrick: "SpongeBob, you're not really, really deceased, it's just a video clip!" * (Felix opens his medical bag and 2 jellyfish swim right out of it and Sandy catches them and shocks SpongeBob back to life with them 3 times.) * SpongeBob: "There's jellyfish floating inside, and Sandy caught these!" * (Felix realizes nothing's happening 'til he realizes that he can revive SpongeBob with a Bikini Bottom driver's licenese,) * Patrick: "Felix, is that the driver's license from Bikini Bottom?" * (but right before he does anything to do so, Squidward grabs his right shoulder and shakes his head left and right to tell him not to use his magic to revive SpongeBob.) * SpongeBob: "Holy krabby patties, it's my boss, Mr. Krabs and he's crying!" * (Mr. Krabs is sobbing heavily 'til another tweet message is heard.) * Patrick: "Another message from Twitter." * Mr. Krabs: "Huh?" * (Mr. Krabs takes out his smart phone.) * Mr. Krabs: "Oh." * (Mr. Krabs shows Felix, Mrs. Puff and Squidward the tweet message.) * Mr. Krabs: "Look." * SpongeBob: "I see, Mr. Krabs!" * (Sandy's sobbing heavily near SpongeBob's hospital bed.) * Patrick: "Awwwwwwwwww....don't cry, Sandy!" * Mr. Krabs: "Look at this." * (Sandy stops sobbing a bit.) * (The tweet message reads: Stephen Hillenberg returns to work on SpongeBob series.) * SpongeBob: "My goodness! Stephen Hillenburg's returning to work on my televisions series!" * (He and Patrick both laugh.) * (Sandy's still sobbing a bit.) * Sandy: In Amazement * (SpongeBob's mouth moves up and down and he's fully awake and alive.) * SpongeBob: "I'm finally awake!" * SpongeBob: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! * Patrick: "Yes, you are SpongeBob!" * (SpongeBob leaps right outta his hospital bed and laughs a bit in excitement.) * (SpongeBob lands right back on his hospital bed.) * Sandy: "SpongeBob!" * SpongeBob: "Now, I'm feeling very happy and I'm so amazed to be back working at the Krusty Krab!" * (Sandy and SpongeBob snuggle up with 1 another and laugh a bit.) * Patrick: "You and Sandy are snuggling together!" * (Felix snuggles up with Squidward, but Squidward refuses to do so.) * Patrick: "Look at Felix snuggling with Squidward!" * (Gary's about to cry tear drops of joy and excitement.) * SpongeBob: "What's with the sad face, Gary?" * (Mr. Krabs is smiling and chuckling while dollar bill signs appear in his eyes.) * SpongeBob: "Oh, there's Mr. Krabs' eyes with dollar bill signs!" * (Plankton's tearing up slightly.) * (Mrs. Puff and Rocko are laughing a bit in excitement.) * Patrick: "They are all feeling happy!" * (Another tweet message is heard.) * SpongeBob: "Wait, is it another Twitter?" * (SpongeBob and Sandy are still laughing a bit and they all stare at Patrick who's got his smart phone outta his right pocket.) * SpongeBob: "Oh my, I had this delivery in my Pizza Delivery episode." * (The tweet message reads: Bikini Pizza on it.) * Patrick: "Oh, it's just my pizza delivery." * SpongeBob: "Wait, Patrick! Where are you going?" * (Patrick exits SpongeBob's hospital room.) * Patrick: "I'm about to pick up some pizza!" * (SpongeBob and Patrick are still laughing a bit and Mrs. Puff wipes the sweat away from her forehead.) * SpongeBob: "You're not gonna sweat, Mrs. Puff!" * (Felix takes a record player and an instrumental version of the Fun Song begins playing on it and SpongeBob's amazed to see the jelyfish flying right above him.) * SpongeBob and Patrick: (Dancing to the song) * (Rocko's laughing a bit in excitement.) * Patrick: "You're so excited, Rocko!" * (Squidward's just standing there in silence.) * (SpongeBob and Sandy are both laughing a bit in excitement.) * SpongeBob: "Wait, another Twitter message?" * (Another tweet message is heard, Mr. Krabs takes out his smart phone and realizes something unexpected just happened and becomes shocked and horrified and runs around sobbing wildly.) * SpongeBob: "No, no, no! Mr. Krabs, wait!" * (Plankton's about to make a run for it and Mr. Krabs's smart phone lands right on him and the tweet message reads: Stephen Hillenberg can no longer work on SpongeBob.) * Patrick: "Oh, man! Stephen Hillenburg will no longer work on your show, he passed away." * SpongeBob: "I know, Patrick. We're going to miss that guy." * (Plankton grunts a bit and gets himself out from underneath Mr. Krabs's smart phone.) * SpongeBob: "Where's Plankton? He's underneath my boss, Mr. Krabs' smart phone." * (SpongeBob begins shriviling up a bit and he's about to close his eyes any single minute now.) * SpongeBob: "Look at all of my flashback memories. Do you know that?" * Patrick: "Yes, SpongeBob." * (SpongeBob's teammates are looking right at him just as SpongeBob lies right back down on his hospital bed and has flashback memories of Patrick, Pearl, his fry cook job at the Krusty Krab, Mr. Krabs, Mermaid Man, Handsome Face Squidward, Sandy, the Flying Dutchman, Evylyn, Flats, Mrs. Puff, Larry, Sandy's tree dome, Karen, Plankton, DoodleBob, Patrick's rock house, Bubble Buddy, Squidward, Harold (SpongeBob's father), Margaret (SpongeBob's mother), his singing performance of Sweet Victory in the season 2 episode: Band Geeks, Fred and Gary.) * SpongeBob: "Uh oh, Sandy's starting to cry again! Her helmet's filling with tear drop water!" * (Sandy's tearing up slightly and her helmet's filling up with tear drop water.) * Patrick: "You've whispered." * SpongeBob: "That's so depressing..." * SpongeBob: "Thank........you." * Patrick: "Oh dear, Neptune. You're passing away slowly." * SpongeBob: "I know." * (SpongeBob closes his eyes and passes away slowly.) * SpongeBob: "Don't cry, Squidward." * (Squidward tears up slightly and breaks down sobbing wildly.) * Patrick: "Plankton's sobbing his eyes out!" * (Plankton's also sobbing wildly.) * SpongeBob: "Oh my, Gary and Mr. Krabs are bawling and weeping." * (Gary's also sobbing and meowing wildly and Mr. Krabs is sobbing wildly along with him.) * Patrick: "Quit weeping, Mrs. Puff! Come on! * (Mrs. Puff's also sobbing wildly.) * SpongeBob: "Rocko's so sad!" * (Rocko's also tearing up slightly.) * Patrick: "Even Felix is so sad too." * (Felix is also tearing up slightly.) * SpongeBob: "Are you back, Patrick?" * Patrick: "Yes I am!" * (Patrick returns to SpongeBob's hospital room with his pizza order.) * Patrick: "Who wants pizza?" * SpongeBob: "I do!" * (Gary, Sandy, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, Mrs. Puff, Plankton, Felix and Rocko are all sobbing heavily and too busy to notice Patrick with his pizza order.) * Patrick: "They are all sobbing their eyes out." * (Patrick opens his pizza box and finds some pizza toppings on it.) * SpongeBob: "And you're not crying, Patrick." * Patrick: "I'm pretty sure there's no pineapple." * SpongeBob: "Hoppin' clams, Sandy's so upset." * (Sandy's sobbing heavily on SpongeBob's hospital bed and SpongeBob's spatula drops right down on the hospital floor and it fades to a black screen.) * SpongeBob: "Oh no! My spatula dropped down!" * Mr. Krabs (off screen): "Sponge Boy Me Bob." * SpongeBob: "I heard Mr. Krabs!" * (A memorial dedication reads: R.I.P. Stephen Hillenberg (August 21, 1961-November 26, 2018) on it.) * SpongeBob: "We will never forget about Stephen Hillenburg." * Patrick: "Neither will I." Category:Reacts